1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is aimed at improving electrical connector housings.
2. Discussion of Background Information
The invention is directed to housings comprising a male member and a corresponding female member, with these members containing complementary electrical connection members.
One disadvantage of this kind of housing is that the male member is very often insufficiently inserted with the result that the electrical connections are imperfect.
One object of the present invention is to remedy this disadvantage.